


Today

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack can't resist temptation as he wakes up to a brand new day.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	Today

Bands of light blue and purple stretch across the sky, heralding the arrival of a new day. A joyful bird already serenades its companion and waves away the shroud of melancholy surrounding Jack. Here at dawn, the world does not know any trouble or harm, does not care about the patches of darkness in his soul. Hope and tranquility pervade the air, and the first tentative rays of sunlight feel their way through the window into the bedroom.

A content sigh tickles his ear as the sleeping beauty in his arms stirs for a brief moment and snuggles even closer, but doesn’t show the slightest indication to move from her comfortable position. Her blonde mane spreads over a part of his chest and shoulder like a smooth, silken blanket. Tempted, Jack weaves his fingers through it and strokes over her scalp down to her neck. The resulting purr tugs at the corners of his mouth.

Encouraged, he widens the area of his caresses and brushes along her temple. When he passes her ear, an unruly tendril wraps itself around his ring finger and clings to his skin. The golden color revives a yearning deep inside of him, one that is still buried underneath layers of guilt and pain. He hasn’t been able to break through them, despite the passing of a decade. But he dares to believe that one day, his heart will see the light again and be brave enough to risk a future with her.

Just not today.

Today, he revels in her presence.

Today, he trusts her ability to soften the scabby crust.

Today, he falls in love again with the smartest and most amazing woman in the entire galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Bingo - prompt 'Playing with hair'. The image was too cute to resist.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
